One Hundred and Forty Three Dalmatians
by Nik Van Fresces
Summary: <html><head></head>It was New Year when he heard a very beautiful melody. She experienced true love at first sight. Together with their pets, they fell in love. And now, they all both share somethingy thing in common. I am bad at summaries so just kindly read this story.</html>


**Yaddy~! Another in-series story~! v^_^v **

**I just got this idea from the movie `101 Dalmatians`. I know that there were 102 and maybe 103 but I haven't watched those yet. This is a one-shot and I hope you yaddy readers will enjoy reading my story b^_^b**

**Warning~! The first few part of the story contains a lot of unaccustomed or unfamiliar words~! You better watch out or else, you will never ever get your mind rest in thinking what the whitey heaven do those words mean `lol` XD**

**I do not own La Corda D' Oro but I do own this story ^-^**

* * *

><p>The whole world was preparing for the upcoming new year, meaning they were currently celebrating the day before New Year's Day. Or should I say night?<p>

It was a very wonderful and splendid night when a violin teacher Len Tsukimori, together with his dalmatian dog, wandered around the streets of Vienna. He was holding his dog's bundle while he paddled his bike. He was enjoying that night when he finally got his day-off from his tutorial lessons. He wanted to spend the whole night outside his house, without any thingy thing related to music. Or maybe not? His dog was carrying his violin case as he wagged his tail and jogged his paws. He was humming the piece Ave Maria repeatedly. It seemed that he wasn't getting tired of whirring it.

A well-known violinist, Kahoko Hino was having an ambling gait around the streets of the said place together with her dog- a dalmatian. She was happily smiling to all the people she gazed to in which they returned also. She was walking with her dog and with her uh ya' know, violin case. She arrived at her destination- St. Charles's Church. She decided to took a break in walking and sat on a bench nearby the riverbank. She placed her violin case beside her and took out her violin.

"Corda?" she crouched in front of her dalmatian. The dog wagged her tail `I don't have the right to type `its tail` since the dog has a gender and I respect the said animal `lol` XD`.

"Just stay here, okay?" she patted her dog's head. She stood up beside her dog and positioned herself. She carefully placed the violin on her shoulder and rested her chin on it. She first took a breath and started to stroke the strings of her violin.

The crowd stopped in their tracks. The people praying including the priest and nuns inside the church went out to see the one who was producing such an exhilarating music. All of them were enthralled by the red-haired violinist's playing. They gathered around her and listened to the piece she was currently playing- Ave Maria.

A few blocks away from the said violinist was a blue-haired lad biking with his dog. He momentarily stopped when he heard a familiar sound from somewhere. He instantly closed his eyes and followed the music. It was a good thing that he brought his dog with him or else, he had bumped to each bricked house, tall trees, and unknown person.

His dog was having a hard time to control the movement of his bike. The dog struggled from his grip to his dog's bundle. He `the dog` put down his master's violin case on the ground and barked loudly. The red-haired violinist together with her audience and her dog turned their looks to the dalmatian. Seeing that the dog was staring at somewhere, they followed his gaze and found a boy biking in a bicycle who was in the edge of the road.

Having a not platitudinous feeling that he wasn't holding anythingy thing, heard a bark far from him, and the music stopped, he opened his eyes. Unfortunately, his bullion orbs met a color the same as his hair.

The red-haired violinist just finished the piece when the blue-haired bicycler stumbled into the riverbank.

The nuns created a sign of a cross and started to pray for his safe landing. The people from the church prayed too.

The rest of the crowd clapped at the lad. They thought that he was performing a trick.

The priest walked towards the riverbank and stared at the floating bicycle. He then patterned a cross and put out a bless water from his uh well clothing? Attire? Livery? Nah, whatever.

At last, the blue-haired lad emerged from the water. He reached his bike and took a hold of it when he felt like it was raining. He stared above him and found a priest blessing him with holy water. He immediately narrowed his eyes to the priest.

Kahoko's audience turned to Len now. They wanted to witness the father's prayer to him. Suddenly, the vile rank of people at the riverbank dissipated, wearing aghast faces. All of them went inside the church, leaving her, him, and their dalmatians alone.

His dog carried his violin case and went to her. She was about to look at the dog when her dog tapped her with her paw. The two dogs then walked to the riverbank. She hurriedly kept her violin to its case and followed the two dogs.

She almost lost a grasp of her violin case when she looked at the glaring lad. Her dog barked at her, signaling somethingy thing.

"Uh, help?" she hesitantly asked.

He heaved a sigh. "Obviously no."

She just left a nervous laugh. "S-sorry..."

"Whatever." he frigidly replied. She put down her violin case and extended her hands to him. He firstly lifted his bike on the ground before he took her hands.

"Thank you." he callously said as he knotted his polo shirt and gnarted his worsted trousers.

"You're welcome! By the way..." she took her violin case on the ground while her dalmatian sat beside her. Len and his dog watched them assembled.

"I am-"

"Kahoko Hino, twenty-one years old, playing the violin, recognized as the Crimson Heart of Asia, and living in Landstrasse district." he introduced her to himself in a very inclement way.

She gaped in bewilderment. "Um...how a-"

"Len Tsukimori, twenty-two years old, violin teacher, and Rudolfsheim-Fünfhaus ." he grotesquely took his violin case from his dog.

She just stared blankly at him as he fixed his soaked in wet bike. She was prodding her fingers to function her brain. She didn't want another intricate conversation between him.

"Ah, Tsukimori-kun?" she endeavored in talking to him. His dog barked, answered rather for his master. She was about to open her mouth when her dog barked too. She chuckled in their dogs' shrewdness.

"What?" he turbulently asked. He shifted his look to her.

"Our dogs! Look!" she pointed at the whimsical dalmatians. They were rubbing each others' head.

"I reckon that it is futile to look at them if they have nothing to do with the algorithms that I am doing right now." he hiemally stated. He continued to refurbish his chaotic bicycle.

Her elation turned into melancholy. All she wanted was to have a nice table talk with him. Not to mention that she didn't want to have any eerie atmosphere in that glittery night. She was also completely confused in his deep words.

She was tethering herself from any immense prejudice that she was having now. She tried to composed herself and acted like all her movements were authenticated.

"You don't want to tarnish this beautiful night, do you?" it seemed that she didn't meet her own expectations. She stated it with sarcasm. The two maudlin dogs looked at her.

He once again stopped in his business and stood up in front of the lass. "It was already smudged because of my criminal folly of listening to your insipidity music." the two dogs looked at him.

"Could you please try to blurt out words with lighter meaning? I couldn't even understand a single word of yours!" she didn't vie her ethics in talking. She stomped her feet on the ground like she was devastating it. The two dogs looked at her again.

"Who would have thought that you will easily oozed putrid pools of scent?" his words came out from a gelid cave. The two dogs looked at him again.

She massaged her temples. "For our dalmatians sakes, talk with me like I am a person, not any havoc!" the two dogs looked back at her.

"I have a very little fervor in this kind of interminable trip of threshold. How I wish that your hostile drudgery in persisting me to talk with you will demise. Aren't you vulnerable enough to see my terse perspective in having a vehement fixation with you? I hope that I dissuaded your ironical veritable staggering height of mingling with me." he ended it with a sadistically violent icy look. The two dogs looked back at him.

She was scratching her head. "Would. You. Please. Translate. It. Into. Human. Words?" the puzzled dogs shook their heads in perplexity.

He let out a breath. "You are traveling around the word yet you haven't heard those words?" his dalmatian put down his violin case and licked her dog's body.

"What if I say no Mister Know It All?" she algidly replied. He ran his hands through his hair after he saw his dog doing that thingy thing to her dog.

"Sorry." he gently apologized before he took his bike near the riverbank. She blinked her glinting eyes. Earlier, he was so hideous violent to her. Now, he was soften~! What in the whitey heaven is happening to them now?

She followed him. "You mean all of those words just mean sorry?"

He rolled his eyes in annoyance. "You precisely are a morbid vague dense."

"I beg your pardon?" she asked.

On spur of moment, the church bell rang loudly. Kahoko, who was surprised by the sound took a step backward and nearly fell into the water. Len's eyes widened in her near stumble.

"Hino!" he rightly away thew his bike `poor bike, let me play the song `all by myself` to you `lol` XD` and gripped her free arm.

Thankfully, he grabbed her violin case and put it on the ground. But what a twist of fate it was. He lost his balance and was about to fall too.

The two extravagant dalmatians bit his pants in both opposite sides to support him in falling.

"Just let go of me Tsukimori-kun! You are still wet yet you will soak yourself in wet again!" she demanded. But the lad didn't move an inch.

"Don't be...stubborn...this time." he was trying to get a hold of himself.

"But..." she whispered.

"No buts Miss Do Not Know It All." he showed her a smile on his face.

She blushed for the first time of her teenage life. She realized that he was not only smart but also handsome and cute. Without any hesitation, she smiled back at him. Suddenly, the two dogs let go of him and picked up their violin cases. You know what happened?

The young lass fell into the riverbank with the young lad. When they went up, she was embracing him tightly as he did the same thingy thing to her. It took seconds when they realized their position.

Kahoko's whole body went red. Len's pale skin turned into bloody scarlet.

"S-s-sorry!" they both apologized in unison.

The two looked at each others' eyes. Lost in their worlds, she giggled while he chuckled.

"My house is just five blocks away here so I guess..." he was brushing his hair away.

"Do I have any choice? If I do, my dog will not let me so..." she pointed a thumb to their lovey-dovey dalmatians. Noticing that her master pointed at her `the dog`, she barked.

He swam towards the ground surface and extended his hands to her. "Don't forget my dog."

She warmly gave him a smile before she held his hands. She joined him in drying himself.

"Hino." he coldly called.

"Yes?" she happily answered. He showed her his newly dried bike.

"Care to have a ride with me?" he was avoiding meeting her eyes. She then got tints of pink shades.

Out of the blue, their dogs bark in chorus. Also, the people went out from the church.

She smiled to him. "Like if I have an option."

He revealed some of his teeth to her. Well, he was obviously smiling. He let her took a seat first before he began to paddle the pedals of his bike. They were now heading to his house together with their violin cases carried by their dalmatians.

* * *

><p>It only took three minutes for them to arrive in his place. When they arrived, they decided to take themselves a shower. He lent her his clothes and let her used the bathroom first. While he was waiting for her to finish, he was watching the two dogs eating their foods.<p>

"Hey there Argento." he called his dog. The dog barked in answer and continued in eating.

"You found the love of your life now buddy." he rubbed Argento's head.

"And you...?" he didn't know the other dog's name. The other dog just moaned.

"Corda." someone answered. He turned his back and saw a fresh Kahoko Hino.

"I see." he stood up without any intermediary. He grabbed his clothes and towel on the table. When he was about to enter the bathroom, she tapped his shoulder.

He turned his back to her. "Yes?"

She gulped. "Um...you see..."

He placed his thingy things on the toilet sink `if ever there is `lol` XD`. "I will only see it if you let me so."

She lightly scratched her left `oh left, I really love you `lol` XD` cheek. "I am feeling cold so I just wanna ask if I can borrow a blanket?"

He ran his fingers through his hair. "On the second floor, third room."

She bowed to him. "Thank you!"

He gave a nod and closed the door. She hastily went to the next floor and to his bedroom. It was a neat cozy blue walled room. She was examining the room as she took a blanket. She was enjoying her stay in his room so she decided to sit on his fluffy soft good for two bed. But there was one thingy thing that caught her whole attention- his violin that was placed on the desk.

Her shivering body calmed and her wet hair dried itself when she saw the golden violin. She caressed it first before she took it and its bow. She positioned herself and started to play the instrument.

Unaware of anythingy thing that might happen, she was taken by astoundment when a lot, a ton, a hurdle, a group, a kennel, a cowardice, a bundle, a litter, and a pack of dalmatian puppies ran to her. In a blink of her eyes, she spotted more than a hundred of puppies surrounding her.

She shortly placed the, I mean his violin back on the top of the desk. The dog followed her movements. Her sweat hardly dropped. She tried to count the puppies to kill her time and also, to avoid any destruction inside his room.

A few minutes have passed and she was still counting the puppies. She was counting and counting all over again. Fortunately, she was about to end her uh punishment? Never mind. She just needed to count less than ten puppies and she was finish~! Out of her luck, the puppies moved.

She mumbled under her breath as she crouched. "How did I graduate in college when I can't even count these puppies?"

"Add one to four then three." a cold voice stated. She shifted her gaze at the door just to found a newly refined Len Tsukimori.

Her face reddened. He was so duh yaddy whitey heaven gee gwarsh chie yosh yapari auchie handsome. She collected her old self and tried to think about his statement.

"One...four...three..." she uttered while she sat on his bed. He blew a whistle to the puppies in which the whole gang's attention drew to him.

"A great violinist should be a great mathematician too." were the words that escaped from his mouth before he led his puppies to somewhere.

When he was gone, somethingy thing popped out to her mind. She erupted in red again. After a moment, he came back with their dogs. He stared at the red-skinned lass.

"Are you still cold?" he abruptly asked to her. She lightly shook her head. Not knowing anythingy thing, she shook her head to scattered her own though about the three numbers.

"If you say- no." he saw her quivering knees. He let out a sigh.

"Really, what am I to do with you?" he rumbled. He took the blanket on his bed and sat beside her.

"Anou, Tsukimori-kun?" she called as he covered her with the, no his blanket. He answered with a simple vibration of his voice.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but, if I calculate the numbers one, four, and three, does it mean..." her face was showing blushes. He was just staring at her. She shifted her look directly to his eyes.

"I love you." it was supposed to be a question but due to her feelings towards the lad, she made it a statement. The two dogs stopped in their romantic business and glanced to the lass while the blue-haired lad remained still.

He smiled to her in amazement. "I never thought that you could use your good for music and violin only brain." the dogs looked at him.

She sent him a deadly glare. "I never thought that you could speak human words once in a while." the dogs looked at her.

He flicked her forehead. "Now explain to me how come that it means I love you." the dogs looked back at him.

She scowled. "Now tell me why it ended up on I love you Mister Know It All." the dogs looked back at her.

He smirked in victory. "I would even if you didn't mention it Miss Do Not Know It All." the dogs finally stopped looking at the two.

Her face turned gloom. She averted her gaze from him and whispered silently. "Would you please be nicer to me?"

"I would if I could and gladly, I should" he replied. She looked blankly at him who was that time, watching their lovely dogs.

"I have one-hundred and forty-three dalmatians including Argento." he glanced quickly at her.

"Add the digits of our ages which are twenty-two and twenty-one." he said.

"Seven." she answered. The dogs barked while the lad smiled.

"I adopted them all on the seventh day of July last two-thousand and seven. That makes three seven which some expert believes that it means love." he further explained. She nodded in understanding.

"If you translated one, four, and three into words, it will turn out into `I love you` and even in vice-versa, it will turn out the same." he continued.

One puppy entered his room. It was followed by two more then three plus four add five and gwarsh~! All of them.

"Wow! They are so cute!" Kahoko complimented the energetic puppies. All the puppies barked at her.

"Take Corda for a while." Len ordered.

She didn't know why but she did what he told her to do so. He then whistled to his dalmatians. She just watched in enjoyment. The dalmatians began to do a formation right after he whistled.

"Read it loudly." he commanded once more. She slowly nodded to him.

"I...love...you...?" she read in disbelief. Did she read it right or did her eyes see it wrong? After she read it, he whistled again to his dalmatians. They formed another words again.

"I love you too." he read loudly. They were both looking to each others. The dalmatian formed another words.

_Ten._

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" he asked. His dog barked and his puppies changed positions again.

_Nine._

"Yes." she answered. Her dog barked too and his puppies changed positions again and again.

_Eight._

"Do you like me?" he asked once more. His dog barked too and his puppies changed positions again and again and again.

_Seven._

"No." she replied. Her dog barked too and his puppies changed positions again and again and again and again.

_Six._

"Do you love me?" he questioned. His dog barked too and his puppies changed positions again and again an again and again and again.

_Five._

"Yeah." she stated. Her dog barked too and his puppies changed positions again and again and again and again and again and again.

_Four._

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he questioned again. His dog barked too and his puppies changed positions again and again and again and again and again and again and again.

_Three._

"I would love to." she said. Her dog barked too and his puppies changed positions again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again.

_Two._

"Will you marry me?" his last question. His dog barked too and his puppies changed positions again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again.

_One._

"I do!" her last answer. Her dog barked too and his puppies changed positions again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again.

_Happy New Year~!_

Len took out a box of ring and inserted it on Kahoko's finger. She was pasting a big smile on her face. As of their dalmatians, the two dogs went out the room together with the puppies. Well, they smelled some mangoish and lemonish thingy thing inside ei~!

He suddenly enveloped her in his arms and claimed her lips. She then removed the blanket from her and placed it on his back as she wrapped his neck with her arms while kissing him back `hope you catch up with them `lol` XD`. They laid down on his bed and the rest, well, I am giving you the will to think and imagine how far they will go `lol` XD.

* * *

><p>Exactly on the first day of January, they married each other at St. Charles's Church. They invited not only the people but also the animals who witnessed their love for each other. From the priest to nuns down to their audiences.<p>

But they were not alone in celebrating their big special day. Their dalmatians were just behind them together with his puppies and other breed of dogs too.

"By the power vested upon me, I pronounce you husband and wife." the priest took a pause and glanced at the couple. A meter away from them, a dog was barking. When the dog stopped, he proceeded.

"You may now kiss the bride." he smiled to the two. The dog moaned at the two dalmatian couple.

Len carried Kahoko first in a bridal style before he pressed his lips against hers, in which she did the same to him. The people stood up from their seats and clasped their hands altogether.

Argento placed his head on Corda's as they rubbed each others' head `sorry for my poor vocabulary`. The dogs howled, growled, and barked altogether.

After her marriage, she decided to leave her career and lived a life of a housewife. She became a Math teacher in middle school while his husband became an English teacher in both middle and high schools. She also lived under the same roof with him and his dalmatians. And here is the exciting part of the story. Let me skip some time please my yaddy reader.

Corda gave birth of eight puppies. Argento became a father first before Len did. Kahoko assisted her dog in her delivery and fortunately, none of her newly born puppies died.

Since the two young couple were good in making logical you know, thingy things, they named each puppies after the letters of the word `I love you`. The first puppy was I, followed by L then O1 before V. They continued it when Y was born after E then O2 and last but not the least was U.

It was not only their dogs that were lucky of having many children. Let us know how many babies did she, as in Kahoko conceived.

Their first baby was a boy, naming it Azuma. He was followed by Kiriya. After a year of his birth, she bore twins- Ryoutaro and Kazuki. Not long after she gave birth of their four sons, she conceived Aoi. Next up was Keiichi. Since all of their sons were wishing for a baby girl, Kahoko and Len granted their one wish- their last child was Shouko. That's kinda many `lol` XD, seven in a row~!

Len bought a new house, a mansion rather- no a castle, where all of them can live `the spotted house at the last past of the movie`. The dogs have their own floor. His puppies were living in the same room `right side` while Corda and Argento's puppies were on the opposite side of that room `left`. The remaining dalmatians were staying between those rooms. On the second floor belonged to the children. Each of those eight children has their own room. That leaves Kahoko and Len on the third floor.

It was July 7, 2017 when the whole Tsukimori Family gathered outside their residency- a picnic.

The puppies were playing with the boys.

The eight ones were playing with the girl.

The two older dalmatians were sitting beside their masters.

The two were watching their little in opposite family playing.

And from that, they lived happily together forever after with each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Yosh~! This is my longest one-shot story and I hope you have fun reading it ^_^<strong>

**Please share your testimonials about my work~! Good or not that good are highly appreciated~! v^0^v**

**I don't know if I will continue my in-progress stories or publish those upcoming ones but I assure you that I will work on my undone jobs here~! v^0^b**

_-Nik Van Fresces _


End file.
